


Undercover Marker

by zhuanyuntrna



Category: zhuanyuntrna
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuanyuntrna/pseuds/zhuanyuntrna





	Undercover Marker

Undercover Marker  
ABO设定 A sunny  
O 陈子龙  
“敷一下吧，不然明天肿得像猪头。”sunny接过面前那个男人递给他包裹着冰块的毛巾。刚才那番遭遇对他这种远离种群单混的小狼狗已经是家常便饭，群殴当饭冷漠下酒，如今面前这人的突兀照顾还让他有点适应不过来。  
“陈几龙，哩小子系不错，以后就哏我嚯了。”烫嘴的普通话，有一种嗲里嗲气欠揍感。

Sunny左右开弓架着两位醉了酒的兄弟坠在队伍尾后，今天陈子龙面色呈极为不正常的绯红，爬上面颊的红甚至有将他本来的小麦色完全取代的架势，双手插兜，晃晃悠悠走在最前，身形极其不稳，甚至巷口处略过得轻盈夜风都能将他掀翻在地，但脚下的步伐依旧没有减缓甚至有加急的趋势，已将身后的兄弟甩下一段距离......这可不是平时酒桌豪杰陈子龙的作风。微凉的夜风自面部袭来，夹杂着周围档口杂七杂八的食物气息，俨然一锅大杂烩。但sunny却敏锐地从万家杂烩中剥离出了一种细微特殊的香气，像是酒香，但不是他们经常接触的那种工业化生产大批量对调毫无特色的啤酒，透露出精心酿制，醇厚丰柔。那味道碾碎在夜风中像一位躲在暗处含羞的少女撩拨着他，顺鼻尖向下挑逗至深喉，他只觉得似有一簇滚烫的火焰，鼻腔衔住它想要寻觅源头......  
“呕”搀扶着的兄弟毫无征兆的突出一滩夹杂着云吞面的污秽，刺鼻难闻的啤酒腥充斥着，冲散了鼻息间那股特殊的香气，sunny望着那个吐的七荤八素的兄弟，额头青筋暴起，强忍着给他一记过肩摔的冲动，抬眼瞥见走在最前面的陈子龙已经拐进他们住所的巷道，身影消失在落寞的街道上，而那股特殊的香气也没有再重新找上他。

幽暗寂静的房间仿佛切断了与外界的一切联系，之身没入于黑暗中，身边萦绕着一股浓烈的醉人香气，唯一的光源就是桌上老旧台灯微黄的光斑，汗水浸湿了陈子龙全身，浑身力量如同被人抽丝般剥离，靠着桌面堪堪稳住身形，不至于像烂泥那般直接瘫软，微颤的手总算抓住了那个四处翻滚逃窜的小瓶子，抖出一把白色的药片急不可耐尽数倒入口中。吞下药片后，脱力的倒在柔软的床榻上，指骨用力嵌入床单，指尖泛白，紧绷着牙关强迫自己不发出任何声响，隐约感觉双腿间的布片被湿滑的液体浇湿......这该死的感觉每一次都来的毫无征兆，但却有愈演愈烈的架势，简直比自己还古惑。

清晨，早茶时间。sunny郁闷得戳着鱼片粥碗中上下起伏的花生粒，今天他可是故意赶早起到了昨晚闻见那股特殊香气的街道，但他基本逛遍了整个当铺也没有再闻到。这么想着手边香气四溢的蛋挞和奶黄包也勾不起他的胃口，对面坐着吃着正起劲的陈子龙，一直嚼吧嚼吧，把两个腮帮子鼓得高高胀胀的，活像只屯粮的花栗鼠。一股脑往下咽时差点没被咽得背过气，顺手拿起一杯鸳鸯奶茶，瞥见兴致不高的sunny，嘴里模糊不清得问道；  
“哩肿么不食咩？”  
闻言，sunny也索性打开了话匣子，当说到那股醉人酒香时，一旁的兄弟都兴致勃勃地催促sunny接着详细描述一下，对坐正喝着奶茶的陈子龙肩膀如筛糠似的抖着，一阵剧烈的咳嗽直接把喝下去的奶茶踩了把刹车给硬生喷了出来......  
处理好狼藉后，有那好事的兄弟眼神示意sunny接着向下说，sunny刚准备开口脑袋就被陈子龙一巴掌摁进了面前的粥碗里。  
“粥要趁热吃。”等等，老大的普通话怎么就突然长进了。  
自这次短暂不了了之的早茶座谈会后，sunny发现陈子龙的上衣兜里多了一个贴着含片标签的瓶子，陈子龙时不时抖出几粒直接吞下，里面的含片就仿佛无穷无尽，总是填满了整个瓶子，就算瓶身经历再剧烈的颠簸也不会发出半点动静。 

废弃的高架桥上，二人紧紧的缠斗成一团，怒火中烧的陈子龙因为母亲被打再也安耐不住性子，sunny也对这个先前救他，口口声声讲义最后却出卖他的昔日大哥动了杀心，陈子龙双腿犹如蟒蛇般绞上了sunny的脖颈，后腰发力向下沉深一坠，夺命的绞杀架势俨然形成，sunny发疯似得扭动腰身，把陈子龙从地上直接提起，后背朝准停在一旁的车辆狠狠迎了上去，一下又一下猛烈的撞击越演越烈，但陈子龙的绞杀也越发变得难以挣脱……  
突兀的，sunny只感觉到陈子龙周身犹如触电般痉挛，绞杀架势不攻自破，陈子龙如同烂泥般直接瘫软下去，sunny重获新生般的揉了揉被挤压变形的喉管，却感到喉管火辣辣如若略起一片滚烫的火海，一愣，他又重新问到了那几年前钻刻在他灵魂深处的诱人酒香，这一次他没有犹豫，捉着那股近在咫尺浓烈的气息寻到了他——陈子龙。  
地上的陈子龙挣扎的想要靠毅力克服那种该死的熟悉感，抬眼却对上了sunny一双如同能穿透他一般的漆黑色眸子，表情狰狞呈病态般的扭曲，配合着面部干涸的鲜血，就像是一个不甘于满足，从地狱挣脱的欲望修罗，sunny猛得一把抄起陈子龙的后衣领，鼻尖精准吻向了散发着诱人香气的腺体，贪婪得呼吸着……  
“我的好大哥，看来你瞒我的还不止那个。”宛如恶灵一般，似是哀怨似是兴奋，贴着陈子龙的耳根，热气扑扇着，陈子龙被热热腾腾的气息弄得神智恍惚，模仿着交合将湿润带有热气的舌尖探入陈子龙耳中。  
藏于体内无尽深渊沟壑的欲兽似乎并不满足，它的贪婪地仰天嚎叫着，似乎想更深入一步。sunny和它意见达成一致，他现在真的急需一个可以发泄的地方，比如……瞥见停在一旁的城市四驱车后排。  
陈子龙被粗暴地扔在皮质的车座垫上，他狼狈地趴着，施暴者则双腿曲成M状牢牢禁锢了他的下身，双手透过衣物紧紧将他们贴在了一起，sunny粗糙的指腹顺着陈子龙性感的人鱼线先是游走到了他饱满结实极富手感的腹肌上，一路向上粗暴揉搓，十指粗糙的指腹有节奏规律的挑逗扭转着身前的乳粒，舌尖贪婪的舔舐着颈处散发诱人香气的腺体，将体表分泌的激素混合着唾液囫囵吞下，还用尖锐的虎牙摩挲着，身下的陈子龙紧紧咬着下唇，一丝鲜血顺着嘴角流下，恍惚的神智稍微清醒了几分，但他没有丝毫的力量，后穴汩汩就出的液体打湿了牛仔裤，微弱的挣扎反而给予了施暴者一种欲拒还迎的错觉，陈子龙包裹下体的衣物被sunny焦急粗暴的尽数扯下，臀瓣被指间从中间分离，他挣扎间后穴无意抵到了一个滚烫坚实的物件，双腿被分开无力地搭拉在sunny的肩头，后者粗暴得顶撞了进去，那片从未有人开垦过的土地就那样迎来了第一位客人，身下之人的挣扎很快沉沦在了快感之中，隐约有撩人心弦的呜咽声自陈子龙紧咬的牙关中挤出，这种淫靡的动人音调，施暴者还想要更多，他反复粗暴得拔插着，陈子龙身下的黑色皮质车垫上已是波光粼粼，但他仍然紧咬着牙关不肯把sunny最想要的给他，腰部脱力得疲软下去，暴怒之下的sunny直接托起了他的臀部粗壮滚烫的物件直接朝着最深处用力的撞入，陈子龙再也抑制不住发出闻者酥骨的似疼似爽的淫哼，皱褶狭仄的甬道紧贴着外来顶入的物件，sunny低头一口咬在后颈部的腺体，注入了自己的信息素……  
整理了一下淫乱的场面，扛着陷入昏睡的陈子龙，sunny脑海中已经有了自己的计划，他要囚禁和报复这个隐瞒他的大哥，他要用最蛊惑人心的毒品喂养他，让他沉沦于自己，比如那双先前用作死亡绞杀的健硕双腿，他就要让他满足自己的给予与给求……  
一颗子弹悄无声息的钻入sunny的大脑，他还没来得及作何反应，大脑的思维就被切断。不远处瞄准镜后的方静长舒了一口气，这个冲动的白痴还好没什么事。


End file.
